Passing the Torch
by Mystic Cake
Summary: Nessiah doesn't have much longer left, so he has to either give up his dreams of vengeance against Asgard, or else get someone else to do it for him- his choice is obvious


Passing the Torch

* * *

Today was a dreary day in Asgard, Hector noted as he left the council chambers- as of now, there was nothing new worth talking about, so after a quick report from various Grim Angel scouts about the lack of activity in their area, the council was dismissed early for the day or until further notice.

_Just the same as every other day... Nothing is happening and nothing will happen until the others open their eyes..._

"Your disappointed face betrays your inner thoughts, your grace." A voice said from some distace behind Hector.

Hector turned around to see who it was that would address him so, slightly disappointed in himself that not only did he not notice this person as he left the council chambers, but neither did he do very well in concealing his frustration with the rest of the council for their inaction.

The person who called out to Hector looked, at first, like a fellow magus, though his robes were a little... dated compared to Hector's. The robes being only one of three distinguishing characteristics of this strange figure, the others being his face was hidden behind a metallic mask, linked with his last distinguishing characteristic; large, cumbersome chains that all seemed to be made of the same metal as diviners dragged upon the floor as he walked, though they curiously never made a sound- Hector guessed that he was an escaped convict for a very high-profile crime, though his ancient magus robes left Hector muddled as to who he might be, and his discription didn't match that of any angel he knew- which was far from a short list.

"Can I help you, stranger?" Hector asked, wary of this odd person that would so casually approach a magus.

"No one can help me now, and I haven't much time to explain myself; but you can do much to help this world of ours- come, we must speak in private." The stranger turned away and motioned for Hector to follow him.

"You ask much of a magus whom is a complete stranger to you- do you really expect me to follow a total stranger?" Hector asked this stranger, not budging an inch.

"I am a stranger to you, true; but you are far from a stranger to me, magus Hector; understand that both of us want the same thing- action on the part of the council." The stranger said, turning back to Hector.

"How... how do you know so much? The details of the meetings of the council are kept a secret from the general public..." Hector pointed out, trying to probe this stranger for information that may give him a clue as to who he was.

"Please, I don't have much time- just trust me that I know what I'm talking about, and that you would do well to listen to what I have to say.

Hector thought for a minute about this curious stranger, during that minute the stranger waited patiently with a welcoming smile on his face, as if to say 'don't worry, everything will be ok'. Hector finally elected to follow this stranger, confident that if he this stranger were to attack, Hector could overpower him with his probably superior magical ability.

"Before I go with you, stranger, I would like to know your name, so I don't have to call you 'stranger' this whole time." Hector queried.

"My name has been long since forgotten by the rest of the world, and is irrelevant to our meeting; but since you feel it necessary information, you may call me Nessiah."

"A pleasure, Nessiah, so shall we go then?" Hector now motioned for Nessiah to follow, eager for what such a daring stranger had to say.

So they walked out of the council building, talking softly so no one would overhear them.

* * *

Hector and Nessiah talked for hours about the current status of the Council, and how little they were doing and how much they should've been doing- Hector by far talked the most, for most of their time together, Hector just talked on and on about his irritation toward the council, and what they should've been doing while Nessiah just walked with him, nodding approvingly and on occasion offering an insightful comment.

"They say that a person's intelligence is measured by how much they agree with you, and I have never such a prodigy in all my years. On another note, would you like to hear a poem I wrote?" Nessiah said cheerfully.

"A... poem? What brought this about?" Hector felt the need to ask.

"I assure you, this is very relevant- just listen, it won't take but a moment." Nessiah said softly, reassuring his new friend.

"Hmmm... alright then, go ahead." Hector capitulated.

_"Once there was a princess, long since slain;_  
_who only sought to rend heaven in twain;_  
_she thought she had mortal freedom to gain;_  
_and yet her quest had brought with it only pain;_  
_and now it all begins again."_

"I've never heard such a poem... what is it about?" Hector asked, thinking carefully about each and every word.

"You tell me, you are the smart one." Nessiah smiled.

Hector thought carefully about

"A princess... fighting against heaven... that is... the beginning of Ragnarok? Yes, that would make sense... princess Yggdra... and it ends in a manner so familiar to me..." Hector mused to himself. thinking of his continual efforts to send the Grim Angels to Riviera to purge it of demon activity.

"One as wise as yourself shouldn't have any problem convincing those of lesser minds of the threat so obviously right under their noses, how is it that you haven't?" Nessiah asked, little did Hector realize that it was now Nessiah probing him for information.

"I suppose with ingorance brings stubbornness, they won't move unless they see enough evidence to prove my claims of demons in Riviera, but I fear by the time I do get enough evidence, it will be far too late..." Hector lamented, his mood suddenly turned to regretful sadness from his former excitement from speaking with an individual so enlightened.

"You know, there are methods you could use to achieve the end you seek." Nessiah said, he also went from his slight smile to a much more serious tone.

"Other... methods? Like what?" Hector asked, completely lost in Nessiah's meticulously built psychological maze- the only way out was the path Nessiah had lain before him, or else just walk away.

"Simple- they want evidence of demon activity, so put it there for them. You pay some demons to do a few high-profile raids in Riviera and stay silent, and the council will approve your actions and be none the wiser." Nessiah said, he couldn't help but show a slight smug smile at how well his plan was working; Hector didn't notice, his thoughts lost in the drastic action Nessiah had just suggested.

"You're... joking, right? A high magus, consorting with demons? If they find out, they will banish me- or worse! This would give them the evidence I need, to be sure, but at the cost of unknown thousands of innocent sprites!" Hector blurted out, distancing himself from Nessiah a bit and watching him carefully.

_My initial hunch seems to have been right- he's clearly dangerous, evidently plotting to take over either Riviera and Asgard, probably both..._

"And how many sprites would die just the same while the council sits still while you plead for action? How much stronger will the demons grow as nothing keeps them in check? Time is of the essence, right? So why not at least take a chance- the council may never move until the demon armies march straight through to their chambers and shove their sin-laden blades down their throats! How many lives will have already been lost by then?" Nessiah reasoned carefully- tension was high, but this was not unexpected.

"Well... I admit, that plan has some merit to it... but... with so much at stake... this is a great gamble, and there is no 'trying again' if the outcome is poor..." Hector gave in slightly, lowering his guard ever so slightly- now is when Nessiah would make his decisive strike.

"When has life ever been different? Has any world-shaping decision ever been just 'taken back' due to an unfavorable outcome? Someone always has to take the first step toward a better world, a world with no fighting at all, a world where all angels and sprites can live peacefully- a world to strive for, yes?" Nessiah's smile returned, more due to his plan working perfectly- but what would happen next, even Nessiah couldn't have forseen on his most optimistic days.

"A world without fighting... yes... but optimistically this would only defeat the demon army, not eliminate them forever- only a god would have the power for such a feat..." Hector thought slightly disappointedly- a grand dream so quickly eliminated- Nessiah took his chance.

"A god... yes- no council, no wars, just peace under the watch of a single deity- not even the gods of old could manage such a feat; although... together... perhaps then such a world is not so far off? Their power still lies dormant, does it not?" Nessiah said inquisitively, as if he actually didn't know about the Retribution.

"Yes... the Retribution... perhaps... if we could convince the council that the demon threat is so great that the Retribution is needed, then we could unlock its power- and we could use that power to enforce peace all throughout the world! To fully gain the power of the gods, the Retribution would have to be actuated, and Riviera destroyed, but... gods forgive me... with eternal peace as the prize, that's a relatively price to pay compared to innumerable lives lost from eternal warfare! Don't you agree?" Hector exasperated, suddenly his thoughts were racing at a thousand miles an hour, contemplating how wonderful such a perfect world would be- and it was within reach!

"Ha ha, I agree- but remember, this is a great journey we are planning, first you must make the first step, else this will remain just a dream, yes?" Nessiah gave the slight verbal nudge that Hector needed to get started immediately.

"Yes, YES! Thank you, friend; I trust you will assist me in this great endeavor?" Hector asked.

"Alas, I cannot- as I said when we first met, I haven't much time left." Nessiah smiled lightly, but his tone was sad, regretful. "As much as I wish I had the strength help you more, it was all I could do with my remaining time to help guide you down the path I have been trying to walk for so long, yet I lacked the strength to do so." Nessiah began to fade, his form became transparent, his detailed figure began to disappear "You, on the other hand, are stronger than I, in both power and spirit. Steel yourself, O mighty magus, for you will need all your strength to achieve what we both have coveted for so long." Nessiah faded some more- Hector couldn't fathom what was happening, he was still recovering from his excitement from having found a path to eternal peace, now the one who guided him there was literally disappearing before his very eyes.

"But... what if I cannot walk this path alone?" Hector asked, not at all sure how he should be feeling now, his mood ending on confusion.

"Then this whole world is doomed to an endless circle of war and hate- I'm sorry, I must go..." Nessiah said, finally fading completely into oblivion, all trace lost but his immortal soul.

"I promise to you, most enlightened sage from a world long since lost, I will devote my body, soul, and my very being to this world we seek- or else die trying." Hector prayed, and off he went to put his grand plan into action.

* * *

_Hm hm hm hm hm..._

_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_

_A fool wearing the mantle of a god? Truly heaven shall be torn apart by such a tragedy..._

_So close... my dream is so close..._

_It's been so long since I've been this close to vengeance... now that I'm so close... it seems almost... unreal!_

_Although I should be on guard... last time I was this close, I miscalculated the vanity and vindictiveness of just a single human, and her hate turned against me, and I was slain..._

_No trying again after this one, though- this is my last chance..._

_Heh, didn't me and that monkey-magus just talk about not getting a second chance? I suppose if you're so powerful that you can cheat death, you deserve a mulligan!_

_At this point I suppose- ironically- the only thing I can do is watch, and pray..._


End file.
